eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Currencies
There are different types of currency used in Eldevin. To get an overview of all the currencies you have, open your Character window and choose the Currency tab from the bottom edge of the window. Common currency Gold ( ), Silver ( ), and Bronze ( ) are the common currency. *100 bronze = 1 silver *100 silver = 1 gold Premium currency Eldevin Points ( ) (EP) are the premium currency. They can be bought with real-life money from the Hunted Cow Shop and spent on the Eldevin Market. Unbound EP can be traded between players. Supporters receive monthly payments of EP, these points are account-bound (all of your characters can spend them but the bound EP can not be traded with others). Artisan Awards Artisan Awards ( ) are earned when completing daily skill quests. They can be exchanged for elemental flakes with the Artisan Rewards vendor at Rivals Lounge. *Lesser Elemental Flake – 10 *Elemental Flake – 50 *Infernal Flake – 250 *Greater Elemental Flake – 500 Loyalty Tokens Loyalty Tokens ( ) can be earned for logging in every day, for buying Eldevin Points, and for inviting friends to the game. Supporters gain 10 everyday rather than 5 for non-supporters. Loyalty Tokens can be spent in the Loyalty section of the Eldevin Market. Relics Relics can be used to buy rare equipment and remnants (rare crafting materials) in the Champions' Hall, the Order of Life HQ or from Travelling Merchants near the relevant area. Relics can also be used to buy Fusion Powder from a Gem Supplies vendor. * Othalo Relics — group run: Othalo Guard House, can also be earned from killing Giant Black Beetles. There are no remnants associated with this, and the rare equipment can only be bought from a Travelling Merchant in Othalo, Champion's Hall does not sell them. * Barren Relics — group run: The Boondocks, remnant: Boondocks Remnant (5 Relics) * Vault Relics — group run: The Vault, remnant: Vault Remnant (8 Relics) * Ohdar Relics — group run: Ohdar Scar, remnant: Ohdar Remnant (10 Relics) * Mystic Relics — group runs: Garai Coliseum and Secluded Valley, remnant: Mystic Remnant (12 Relics) * Temple Relics — group run: Temple of the Three, remnant: Temple Remnant (14 Relics) * Jungle Relics — group run: Terenul Rosu, remnant: Jungle Remnant (16 Relics) * Crystalline Relics — group runs: Bochdaen Tombs and Rumble's Grotto, remnant: Crystalline Remnant (16 Relics) * Ascended Relics - group runs from the The Tower of Noctis questbooks * Decaying Relics — group run: (not yet available) Valor Points Valor Points ( ) are earned from participating in PvP battles and from quests in the Wilderness Wanderings quest book. They can be exchanged for certain items with the Valor Rewards vendor at Rivals Lounge and in the Eldevin Market. Vanity: * Crusader Hood 2500 *Crusader Tunic 3000 *Crusader Boots 1500 *Crusader Legguards 2500 *Crusader Gloves 2000 Gems: * All types of Gems at Glimmering standard for 300 each Mount: * Valor Disc 5000 Pet: *Purple Dragonling Prestige Points Prestige Points ( ) can be exchanged for various Vanity items and a mount with the Prestige Rewards vendor at Rivals Lounge and in the Eldevin Market. * Mount Flaming Wings 10,000 Category:Content